The invention concerns a method for controlling the beat-up in a loom, the reed being set to a target or desired beat-up distance.
Various alternatives are known for regulating the fell of the cloth in the loom to avoid start-up marks or blemishes in the fabric.
EP-A-350 446 discloses a method for operating a terry loom in which the sley is driven by the main drive of the loom and is actuated by a separate drive which is controlled, individually for each weft, by a series of freely programmable pulses. In this way the known terry rhythms with different pile heights can be executed.